1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a pool skimmer basket and more particularly to a pool skimmer basket with a handle and emptying device.
2. State of the Art
There are various ways for cleaning and maintaining a pool, and often times multiple means for cleaning and maintaining a pool are used in conjunction with one another in order to prevent debris and particles from entering the pool filtration system. One of these cleaning means includes the use of a pool skimmer basket.
Conventional pool skimmer baskets are small and sit at the bottom of the skimmer body unit. The size of a conventional skimmer basket limits the amount of material it can hold. If the skimmer basket is not heavy enough there can also be issues of the skimmer basket floating to the surface of the water and losing its effectiveness all together. Conventional skimmer baskets also have the issue of deterring air flow if the basket and/or skimmer body becomes clogged with debris. Without adequate air flow the pool filtration system and motor can become damaged. The place where the skimmer basket seats at the bottom of the skimmer body means the debris floats above the basket and thus may not be captured by the basket. Further, an individual attempting to empty a current skimmer basket must reach through the water and floating debris to grab hold of the basket handle and lift it towards the surface. While lifting the skimmer basket for emptying, the floating debris is dispersed back into the water within the skimmer body and many times back into the pool. When emptying the skimmer basket the individual must reach through the debris and many times scoop the captured debris out of the skimmer basket manually. This debris can include leaves and other natural waste as well as both living and dead bugs and small animals. When returning a current skimmer basket to the skimmer body the individual is required to manually return the basket back through the water and remaining debris to properly seat the basket. Many times the remaining debris is caught underneath the skimmer basket and ultimately gets sucked further into the system causing clogs and damage to more expensive components of the pools filtration system.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of pool skimmer baskets for an improved pool skimmer basket.